


Together

by primaveracerezos



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Draco Malfoy, D/s, Daddy!Charlie, Dominant Charlie Weasley, Established Relationship, Harry Potter Epilogue What Epilogue | EWE, M/M, Multi, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post sex cuddles, Rimming, Spitroasting, Submissive Draco Malfoy, Threesome - M/M/M, Top Charlie Weasley, Top Harry Potter, With Draco/Harry, past Harry Potter/Charlie Weasley - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-16
Updated: 2019-04-16
Packaged: 2020-01-14 21:45:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18484987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/primaveracerezos/pseuds/primaveracerezos
Summary: Harry tells Draco about his history with Charlie. Draco asks Harry to invite Charlie over. They get together.





	Together

**Author's Note:**

> Please excuse formatting; I wrote this on my phone after I read @mothermalfoy ‘s post about craving Harry/Charlie/Draco. Totally unbetaed, only read through once. Hope it’s still good! :)
> 
> Edit: Now officially betaed by the lovely Rachel/malenkayacherapakra. <3

Harry and Draco had been dating for two months before Harry told Draco about Charlie.  
  
“I haven’t slept with him since we started dating,” Harry said. “We’re friends, but also - he taught me, you know? He helped me figure this out.”  
  
Draco smiled. “When did you first sleep with him?”  
  
“The summer I turned seventeen.”  
  
“Was it good?”  
  
Harry blushed. “Are you sure you want to talk about this?”  
  
“Yes.”  
  
“Yeah, it was good. He’s… It’s hard to explain. He’s so strong, and gentle, and warm.”  
  
“Like you,” Draco said, softly.  
  
Harry shrugged. “It doesn’t matter - I mean, we’re together now. Charlie and I are just friends.”  
  
“Do you want to sleep with him again?”  
  
“Er, that’s hard to answer. I think, yeah, I would like to, but I’m not about to do anything to throw this away.” Harry gestured between them.  
  
“And what if I’m okay with it?”  
  
Harry studied Draco. His silver eyes were sparkling, his lips in a little smirk. He was planning something. Harry decided to play along. “Are you?”  
  
Draco’s smirk widened into a grin. “Yes. But I want an invitation.”  
  
\- - - - -  
  
Harry called Charlie that night and asked him over for dinner. Charlie accepted quickly, and told Harry he’d been looking forward to meeting Draco again. Harry took that as a good omen.  
  
The night of, Draco spent two hours getting ready in Harry’s bathroom - though Harry had no idea what could take two hours, he let him be - while Harry prepared their dinner. Harry drank half a bottle of Merlot in an attempt to calm his nerves, so by the time Charlie knocked, he felt warm and slightly turned on.  
  
Charlie, dressed in jeans and a soft-looking sweater, hugged Harry as they said their hellos. He smelled divine, as always, like woods and fire. Harry took the offered bottle of Ogden’s and started toward the kitchen.  
  
It was then that Draco emerged from the bedroom. Charlie, who had been complimenting Harry on the smell of warm bread cooking, fell abruptly silent. Harry followed Charlie’s eyes to where Draco stood, flushed from the heat of the bathroom. Draco wore a black lace top buttoned to his delicate throat and form-fitting black trousers. He looked more exquisite than Harry had ever seen him (with clothes on) and Harry didn’t blame Charlie for being distracted.  
  
“Charlie, hello.” Draco said, stepping forward.  
  
Charlie reached out his hand, but Draco ignored it and kissed Charlie’s cheeks. “We’re friends now,” he said.  
  
“I suppose we are,” Charlie answered. Already his gaze lingered on Draco’s parted lips. Harry could only imagine what Charlie was thinking of doing to that lush mouth - perhaps what Harry himself had done to Draco only hours earlier. He bit his lip as his cock twitched. Dinner first, they’d decided. Food and wine and talk, then they could do as they liked.  
  
\- - - - -  
  
They made it through a bottle of wine and the first course before Draco was caressing Charlie’s thigh under the table with his foot. Harry kissed Draco’s neck softly when he got up for more bread, and Draco moaned quietly. Harry saw as Charlie adjusted himself under the table. They locked eyes in understanding.  
  
Charlie stood. “Join me on the couch, Draco?”  
  
Draco bit his lip and nodded. They wandered to the sitting room; Harry aimed a stasis charm at the rest of dinner and followed them.  
  
He found Draco straddling Charlie’s thick thighs. Charlie had his hands full of Draco’s arse and his tongue in Draco’s mouth. Harry walked up behind Draco and rubbed lightly on his shoulders, feeling the way Draco was grinding against Charlie.  
  
Charlie broke the kiss. “How do you want to do this?”  
  
Harry smiled. “Don’t stop on my account.”  
  
Charlie looked at Draco. “What do you want?”  
  
“I want you both to fuck me,” Draco said, his voice already pitched low with lust, his pupils wide. Harry knew he’d been thinking about this moment for days.  
  
Charlie groaned. “Yeah? You like lots of big cocks filling you up?”  
  
“Mm, _yes_ ,” Draco replied. He leaned back against Harry’s abdomen and Harry ran his palms down Draco’s chest. Charlie held Draco’s hips in place and thrust up a little. Draco closed his eyes.  
  
“We’re gonna take care of you, baby,” Charlie said, throaty. “Turn around on my lap. I want to watch you kiss Harry.”  
  
Draco obeyed, backing his arse up against the bulge in Charlie’s trousers. He looked beautiful - flushed and wanting - and Harry kissed him eagerly. He cupped his hands around Draco’s neck, delved his tongue into Draco’s hot mouth, and Draco leaned into the kiss. He rocked against Charlie, and Harry pulled away to see Charlie’s freckled hand palming Draco’s cock through the thin fabric of his trousers. Harry unbuttoned Draco’s flies and Charlie withdrew Draco’s pink cock, already leaking.  
  
“God, baby, you’re so good,” Harry murmured against Draco’s ear. Draco leaned his head back against Charlie’s shoulder and Charlie slowly worked his rough hand over him. “You want to show Charlie your pretty arse?”  
  
Draco nodded.  
  
“You like a tongue in your hole, Draco?” Charlie asked.  
  
“Fuck, yes,” Draco said, and bit his lip.  
  
Charlie stopped the movement of his hand. When Draco whined, he tapped the side of Draco’s hip and Draco moaned.  
  
“Do you like being spanked, baby?” he asked. Draco nodded eagerly.  
  
Harry smiled. “Only when he’s bad.”  
  
“Mm, I get the feeling he’s bad a lot,” Charlie said with a grin. “Draco, be a good boy and stand up for a moment.”  
  
When Draco hesitated, Charlie slapped the side of his arse. Draco yelped and stood, cock bobbing as he moved.  
  
Charlie laid down lengthwise on the sofa. “You can sit down now, baby.” Draco started to straddle Charlie’s thighs, but Charlie shook his head. “I want to see your pretty little arse up close. I want to taste you.”  
  
Harry’s cock twitched as Draco crawled into position. He lowered his arse over Charlie’s mouth, using the arm of the sofa behind him for support. Harry watched as Charlie spread Draco’s cheeks apart and he could tell the moment Charlie licked across Draco’s hole; Draco keened and ground down toward the sensation.  
  
Harry took the chance to straddle Charlie’s hips. He could feel Charlie’s hardness beneath him and gave the bulge a perfunctory rub. Charlie moaned into Draco’s arse; Draco moaned into Harry’s waiting mouth.  
  
“You look so good like this, baby,” Harry said. He leaned down and tongued one pert nipple through the black lace. “So pretty.” Harry teased his fingers up the length of Draco’s cock and ground down against Charlie’s. They intoned their pleasure at the same time. Harry thought he’d never felt so powerful.  
  
“Can I suck your cock, baby?” Harry asked, already leaning down to admire the pool of precome gathered on Charlie’s sweater.  
  
Draco nodded, still rocking against Charlie’s tongue. “Yeah, yes, yes.”  
  
Harry tongued the sensitive slit and savored the salty taste there before sliding his tongue along the underside of the head. He blew gently against the saliva he left behind and wrapped his fingers around the base tightly. Draco was panting now, little breathy mewls under each breath. Harry took his cock fully in his mouth, sucking down and pulling back, until he felt Draco’s soft blond curls against his nose. He backed off and swirled his tongue around the head, then went back down.  
  
He looked up to see Draco had one hand in his hair, his head back. Draco bucked his hips toward Harry’s mouth and then pushed down on Charlie’s tongue. “Oh my - _god_ \- fuck - !”  
  
“You gonna come for us, baby boy?” Harry asked, moving his encircled fingers along Draco’s shaft.  
  
Draco nodded. “Yeah, god, so close -“  
  
Harry sat back up, never letting up in his rhythm on Draco’s cock, and watched as his boyfriend’s face contorted in ecstasy. Ropes of come landed on Harry’s hand and Charlie’s sweater. Draco finally leaned his head against Harry’s shoulder, shuddering.  
  
“You did so good, baby,” Harry said. “You ready for more?”  
  
Draco nodded.  
  
“Good,” Charlie said, “because I seriously need to fuck that gorgeous arse.”  
  
Harry stood and helped Draco get up. Charlie sat up and pulled off his sweater, and Harry thought Draco might faint.  
  
“God, you’re beautiful,” Draco muttered.  
  
Harry laughed. “Isn’t he?”  
  
“You should take something off, too, Harry,” said Charlie, nodding at Harry’s tented denims.  
  
“Mm, how about we all take everything off?” Draco asked coyly, beginning to undo a button on the lacy top.  
  
Charlie covered Draco’s hand with his. “Keep the top on, love.”  
  
Draco grinned. “You like it? Harry picked it out. He thought you might enjoy it.”  
  
“Good man, that Harry,” said Charlie. “To think of it, I don’t think Harry’s cock’s gotten much attention yet tonight. Do you like to suck cock, Draco?”  
  
Draco sank to his knees. “Mm-hmm.”  
  
“Harry, what say you get those clothes off and let me watch this pretty boy get your cock in his mouth?”  
  
Harry pulled his shirt off and began unbuttoning his flies. Draco knocked away Harry’s hands. “Let me help,” he said. His thin fingers carefully opened the buttons, slowly revealing Harry’s dark curls, until at last Draco pulled Harry’s fat cock free. He licked his lips.  
  
“Lick it, baby. Let me see what you can do,” Charlie said, pulling off his own trousers and pants in one motion.  
  
Draco licked a stripe up the bottom of Harry’s cock and took the head into his mouth. Harry tangled a hand in Draco’s hair and tried not to come immediately. He looked up to see Charlie slowly working his own cock.  
  
“That’s so good, Draco. Can you take him all the way?”  
  
Draco nodded minutely and slid down until the tip hit the back of his throat. Harry moaned; he knew what came next. Draco relaxed his throat, allowing Harry to push gently until he was buried. Draco looked up at Harry, tears and love in his eyes, and Harry stroked his cheek as he pulled back. Draco leaned away for a moment to breathe.  
  
Charlie spoke again. “You’re such a pretty cocksucker, baby. Keep going. I’m going to get you ready for my cock.” Charlie came up behind Draco and stroked a gentle hand up his side. Draco sank his mouth back onto Harry’s cock. “Harry, can you do the lube charm?”  
  
Harry nodded. “Yeah, let’s see your hand.” Charlie held a hand out and Harry concentrated for a moment before a dollop of warm lubricant appeared in Charlie’s palm.  
  
“Useful, that,” Charlie said with a grin. “Can you sit so I can see Draco’s arse properly?”  
  
Draco moaned around Harry’s cock. Harry withdrew from Draco’s lips and sat on the plush carpet. Draco shifted down to his knees and elbows, arching his back to put himself on display.  
  
“Good boy, baby,” Charlie murmured, pulling one arse cheek to the side. “I’m gonna open you up now, that okay?”  
  
“Yeah,” Draco breathed, looking back.  
  
“Want you to keep your mouth on Harry. Let him fuck your face.”  
  
Draco nodded. His lips were swollen and wet, his neck and face flushed, and Harry wanted him so, so badly. Draco leaned down and took Harry between his lips again. Harry fisted his fingers in Draco’s hair, careful not to pull too hard, and coaxed Draco down slowly. “That’s so good, Draco, you’re doing so well,” Harry moaned.  
  
Charlie circled a lubed forefinger around Draco’s hole and Draco bucked back. Charlie chucked. “Hold still, baby. Let me take care of you.” He pressed the finger inside Draco, slowly despite Draco’s relaxation from being rimmed. He kept going with short, teasing strokes, and Draco groaned around Harry’s cock. Finally, he added a second finger, starting to work his own throbbing cock with his other hand. Charlie teased at Draco’s prostate and Draco pulled off Harry’s cock, mewling.  
  
“I’m ready. Please, fuck me.”  
  
Charlie looked at Harry, kept their eyes locked as he lined up the tip of his cock with Draco’s pink hole. Harry reached down and gripped his cock, feeling as though he might come just at the sight of Draco pressing back against Charlie, so desperate for his cock. Charlie ran his hands over Draco’s back, over the lace, and then gripped Draco’s slim hips as he finally pushed in.  
  
Draco’s breath became short huffs as he adjusted to Charlie’s girth. Charlie paused, letting Draco relax, until Draco began to fuck himself on Charlie’s cock.  
  
“You’re so tight, baby. You feel so good around my cock,” Charlie said softly, rubbing circles on Draco’s hips with his thumbs. Draco hummed and pushed back further, another inch inside. Charlie pulled back and then slowly forward, then shifted lower on his knees. He pulled almost all the way out, then delivered a quick, short thrust, and Draco cried out. “Is that it, baby? Is that good?” He did it again, and Draco sobbed.  
  
Harry could no longer stop himself. He began stroking his cock and then thought better of it, moving forward a bit and grabbing Draco’s hair with both hands. Draco obediently opened his mouth and Harry thrust inside, timing his strokes with Charlie’s. Draco was moving between them, back and forth on two cocks.  
  
He reached a hand underneath himself, balancing on one arm, but Charlie stopped him. “I told you I’d take care of you, baby boy.” Charlie smeared the rest of the lube in his palm along Draco’s length and stroked him gently, aware that he must be sensitive. He sped up his thrusts, snapping his hips against Draco’s arse, and Draco cried out as he came for a second time.  
  
Charlie wasn’t long after. He buried himself to the hilt, groaning as he filled Draco.  
  
Harry pulled out of Draco’s mouth. “Gonna come on your face, baby.” Draco kept his mouth open as Harry stroked himself once, twice, and then he was coming as well, thick ropes over Draco’s pretty cheeks. Draco lapped up the come he could reach with his tongue.  
  
Charlie gently pulled out, running his hands over Draco’s arse and back. “So good, Draco.”  
  
Harry nodded. “You were perfect, baby.” He pulled Draco to him, against his chest, and stroked his hair, his back, his arms. Charlie wrapped around them both, so warm against Draco’s back. He kissed the nape of Draco’s neck softly.  
  
Draco buried his head against Harry’s neck. He curled one arm around Harry’s middle and took Charlie’s hand with the other. His eyes were closed, his breathing heavy.  
  
They sat together for some time, maybe minutes or hours, before Harry apparated them all to his bed. There would be time for talking and planning later; for tonight, they would just be together.


End file.
